


wrap up

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hogsmeade, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Ginny and Luna go on a date to Hogsmeade. written for the hpfemsecretsanta on tumblr.





	

Luna stumbles yet again over her long robes, black instead of adorned with House colors as she is yet to be sorted. A sea of first year’s shove each other gracelessly as they walk up the steps to the Hogwarts castle, each eager to explore the legendary landscape no matter how well they attempt to conceal it. 

“Watch where you’re going!” A shrill voice pipes up, and a couple noises of protest follow as a taller girl elbows her way past a few stragglers, too doe-eyed to keep up. Her hair is prim and a brilliant red color, only coming down to her chin. Compared to some, she’s not actually that big, but her presence and enthusiasm make up for it.

Luna makes sure to stay clear out of her way, pushing her spectrespecs further up on her head from where they were sliding down, humming airily as she digests every crumbling step that leads to her school and the shrubbery surrounding her. 

Her arm bumps into someone’s unexpectedly, and she turns belatedly to see the same girl from earlier. Her freckles are now illuminated in the moonlight, and her mouth opens as if to scold Luna, but she hesitates. 

“Are those spectrespecs?” She asks, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“Yes, they are. They’re from the Quibbler.” Luna answers, reaching for the frames to pull them from her twisting, thin blonde hair as she offers them to her. “Would you like to try them on?”

She eyes the glasses before nodding firmly, taking them and handling them with care before popping them on, still trudging along. “I can’t see anything.” She tells Luna after a moment of looking around.

“I haven’t been able to, either. There must not be many wrackspurts here.” Luna nods, and Ginny snorts once, taking them off and handing them back to their owner.

“You’re funny.” She says, her tone implying both that she’s odd but amusing.

“Thank you.” Luna replies before shooting her a brief, languid smile. “My name’s Luna Lovegood. What’s yours?”

“Ginny Weasley.” She replies, adding her last name after a pregnant pause, her gaze almost wary now.

Luna hums and nods, turning her gaze back to the castle, some of the students reaching the great doors as it swings open heartily. 

She loses track of Ginny in the crowd, but her existence is not forgotten.

…

“Luna! Luna, hold up!” Ginny calls, hardly breathless even as she charges down the halls, her tarried soles of her sneakers screeching against the ground as her classmates part to give her room.

Luna blinks when her name is registered, lifting her head and tucking a wispy strand of hair behind her ear to see completely. The Gryffindor is still jogging even though Luna has stopped and granted her attention, a pair of blue Converse held by the laces dangling from her fingertips. 

“I found them! They were in the Gryffindor dormitory this time.” Ginny informs Luna once she manages to come to a stop, her hair windswept and down to her shoulders messily, handing off the shoes to her. 

Luna grins warmly and accepts them, cradling them in her arms. “I wonder how they got there. I’m sure I didn’t leave them.” 

Ginny’s expression turns sour as she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Probably some silly boy. I just wish they’d leave you alone sometimes.”

Luna shrugs, her smile waning but not fading completely. “I believe they’ll see the error in their ways. I’m just glad you found my shoes, I’ve been looking for them all week. I was going to wear them to Hogsmeade.”

Ginny nods and perks up at the mention of the place, her hands coming to her hips. She stands proudly, her chin tilted up even though she has to look down at Luna. “About that! I was going to ask you if you were going. Would you like to go together?” She inquires, and Luna’s heart flutters at the request.

“I’ve never been asked to go somewhere before.” Luna blurts, and Ginny shrugs nonchalantly. 

“It’ll be fun. I go with my brothers sometimes, but I’m sure it’d be more fun with you.” She replies, and Luna doesn’t bother clamping down the bubbly feeling erupting in her chest.

“I would enjoy that.” She replies, and Ginny makes an affirmative noise. 

“I have this all planned out already. First, we could go to Zonko’s or something. Maybe the Three Broomsticks, but I really want to go to Honeydukes now that I’ve saved up enough.” She rambles, lifting her arms from her hips to spread them and gesture meaninglessly, which Luna finds quirky either way.

“I’ll meet you by the Great Hall, okay?” Ginny asks, glancing down at her watch and then swearing loudly, sounding much alike to Ron as she nudges her shoulder. “I’ve gotta go, I have Divination next. You know how much Trelawny hates it when people are late.” She says, grimacing exaggeratedly as she walks backwards through the now almost empty halls.

Luna hardly has time to call goodbye to her, her stomach still exploding from giddiness and anticipation. 

…

They end up going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop instead of anywhere else Ginny originally planned, Luna shaking violently in only a thin sweater compared to the other’s layered, raggedy ones. 

Luna’s teeth chatter as she shuffles through the snow and sludge around her Converse, Ginny clinging to her with an arm wrapped around hers. 

“You sure you don’t want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I bet its warmer there.” Ginny calls over the whistling of the bustling wind.

“Madam’s is closer!” Luna says back, her voice hardly loud enough but Ginny nods whether she understands or not.

They huddle together for warmth, disturbing the calming atmosphere of the teashop when they finally bustle in. Their shoes leave prints of snow behind them, and both their teeth chatter as several couples turn to glance from their eye love making, furrowing their eyebrows before continuing to murmur meaningless words to one another.

Ginny drags Luna over to a table in the corner, plopping herself down as she shakes in her chair. “Do you want my jacket?” She offers, reaching for hers, and Luna only nudges her foot underneath the tablecloth, ornately decorated with roses and other flowers. 

“You’re freezing, too. What good would that do?” Luna asks, adorably puzzled.

Before Ginny can further argue her chivalry, Madam Puddifoot wanders over, her wand in hand, conjuring the tea cart to roll over to their table. “Hello, my dears!” She greats warmly, scrunching her nose up. “Would you like some tea to help cool down?”

Ginny pauses, though Luna nods and reaches over to place her still clamoring hand over her friends’ mitten-clad one. “I’ll pay. We can go to Hogsmeade after I warm up.” She assures. 

Madam lets out a cooing noise before nodding at her request, and Ginny immediately snickers, whatever pride or embarrassment spewed from someone else paying for her gone. “I think she thought we were dating.”

“Oh.” Luna says, because she has nothing else to say, her cheeks flushing the faintest color.

Ginny blinks a couple times, keeping her hand underneath Luna’s still from where she hadn’t removed it. “Would that bother you?” She asks, and Luna tilts her head to the side.

It doesn’t take her long to answer, shaking her head as she purses her lips daintily. “No, not at all. I think it would be an honor to date someone as valiant as you.”

The answer elates Ginny so much she ends up kissing Luna in front of the entire crowd, knocking over the table in front of them—Luna’s thankful the tea hadn’t come yet.

And on the way back early, plans for Zonko’s acknowledged but turned down in favor of being wrapped up in front of the Gryffindor fire, tight in blankets and each other’s embrace.


End file.
